Total Drama Reunion!
by Halloween Haunt
Summary: This is the 17th year after the first season. Chris decides he is going to have a reunion with the casts of all the seasons. He divides them into four teams and goes through challenges some more deadly and others more dramatic. Currently drafting characters for the story. Focused on main characters EX: Gwen,Trent,Mike,Zoey,Courtney, Duncan


Hey everyone I'm making a new total drama fanfiction. This is going to be a reunion season for characters over 18 years ago. I need 6 guys and 4 girls. I need them characters to be interesting. Not all skinny not all perfect I mean I want some nice looking ones but I also want weirdos and crazies (Not Izzy crazy). The more or less theme for the characters are  
Guys:  
The bad boy(Such as Duncan&Scott)  
Athletic(Such as Lightning and Tyler)  
Big guy-Doesn't have to be fat(Such as Owen,DJ,B)  
Pretty Boy(Justin)  
Nerd(Noah,Cameron, Sam, Cody)  
Other-The one that can vary(Brick, Mike,Trent)

Girls:  
Diva(Dakota, Heather, Lindsey)  
Bigger girl-Typically annoying(Stacy,Sadie)  
Crazy- only to some people(Dawn,Izzy)  
Athletic(Bridgette, Eva, Zoey, Jo)

Please remember no perfect characters and make it funny:)

Sign up:  
Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Friends(remember this is a reunion so everyone here has meet each other):  
Crush:  
Stereotype:  
Appearance:  
Height-  
Weight-  
Race-  
Figure/Build-  
Hair-  
Eyes-  
Tattoos/piercings/ect.-  
Other notable features:  
Normal outfit:  
Pjs:  
Swimwear:  
Quirks:  
Personilty:  
Fears:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies:  
Strengths/Talent:  
Weaknesses:  
History:

My Characters:  
Name:Roxanne  
Nickname:Roxi  
Gender:Female  
Friends(remember this is a reunion so everyone here has meet each other): She's nice to everyone  
Crush:Not telling  
Appearance:  
Height-5'7  
Weight-normal, not model skinny but not fat at the slightest  
Race-English/Hispanic mix  
Figure/Build-curvy but has muscles and not too big of a chest  
Hair- Roxi has golden brown hair dyed red/ brown that is cut at the bottom of her shoulder blades. She keeps it combed over to the left which makes her have Ariel bangs.  
Eyes- teal but she has colored contacts that make them dark brown  
Tattoos/piercings/ect.- only ears pierced  
Other notable features: she has freckles  
Normal outfit: short jean shorts, zebra tank top and leather black jacket  
Pjs:black basketball shorts and a t shirt that is royal blue and says free spirit, wears her hair in a braid  
Swimwear:black shorts and a teal bikini top  
Quirks:She is easily upset when her family is mentioned and has been treated for anger management  
Personilty: She's a super nice and friendly girl. She's supportive if her friends and has a determination like to other. When family us mentioned she withdraws to herself when she is made fun if she being an orphan she will attack like a tiger  
Fears:Learning about her family(birth), port a potties  
Likes:Animals,games, dancing, singing, acting, having fun  
Dislikes:Family, cardboard stand ups, port a potties  
Hobbies:singing, acting, dancing, gymnastics, martial arts  
Strengths/Talent:Very artsy, agile, strong  
Weaknesses:She has an extremely weak stomach so food challenges she can't do well, mechanics, can't hold her breath long  
History:She was put in an orphanage as a baby till 12 so she asked her new parents if she could dye her hair and get colored contacts to look more like them and not her birth parents who abandoned her

Name:Violet  
Nickname:None  
Gender:Female  
Friends(remember this is a reunion so everyone here has meet each other):Roxi  
Crush:None  
Stereotype:Punk  
Appearance:  
Height-5'4  
Weight-Skinny  
Race-Cacasion  
Figure/Build- curves but not much muscle and has a average sized chest  
Hair-Short, wavy, purple, and black  
Eyes-onyx, typically wears heavy eyeliner  
Tattoos/piercings/ect.- lip piercing, noise and ears. Tattoo on her lower back  
Other notable features:wears purple lip stick not as pale as Gwen more like Trent  
Normal outfit:Purple halter top, black skinny jeans, high heeled platforms  
Pjs: black over sized tshirt  
Swimwear:  
Quirks:she's cold and a lot of people thinks she emo and weird but really just a punk  
Personilty:she's cold and reserved but she's dependable and will hurt you if you ness with one of her friends  
Fears:being shot  
Likes:Rock music, out lairs like her  
Dislikes:divas,  
Hobbies:drawing, drums, guitar  
Strengths/Talent:drawing, strong stomach, great swimmer, mechanics  
Weaknesses:navigating, running, jumping, performing in public  
History:Nothin exciting, went to juvie for three days


End file.
